Music Does Wonder
by dairiz12
Summary: What happenes when Gibbs finds Ziva dancing in his living room? What kind of music is she listening to? Read and find out. :D Zibbs!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! :D**

My second Zibbs story, so go easy on me ;)

Hope you enjoy and it would help to hear "Stereo Hearts" and "O' Sole Mio"

Since her citizenship ceremony, she had tried listening more to 'American' music. Tony had given her a CD of Frank Sinatra's big hits, while McGee gave her classical music, of course Abby suggested her usual punk/rock music and Gibbs, well only had 5 songs, so he wasn't much help. Yet none of these styles were complementary with the ones that she had in the Hebrew style. None were her, until one day she was flipping through the radio stations when a certain song caught her attention. She quickly pulled out her iPhone and identified the song for later reference.

Now that she was in her lover's house she decided that she would play the song, she had fallen in love with that day she was driving home from this same place. Apparently that song fit like a ring on a finger to her at that moment.

_My heart's a stereo  
>Beats for you so listen close.<br>Hear my thoughts in every note_

"Beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note..." she started singing, pouring her heart out onto the song.

_Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

She stood up and continued singing while bobbing her head up and down. She really did like this song, it meant everything to her. She had finally found her type of music and wasn't changing it for the world.

"Ziver," came from the basement door.

"Ziva?" Nothing. She didn't respond to him, so he decided to go see what she was up too. To his surprise she was in his living room dancing and singing like a 16 year old girl.

He loved that side of her, the side that nobody saw, only him. He stood still, leaning against the doorframe admiring her. With a slight smile on his face that grew, as she danced wilder. His Ziva was dancing to a song he had no idea what it was about, but if it made her this happy he would add it to his song, making it 6 instead of 5.

_I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)<br>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<em>

Finally he understood why this song was making her this happy. She was in love, in love with him. He couldn't stand to watch any longer so he went in and grabbed her hand while it was moving through the air and spun her around. They started dancing together, but this time they didn't hold anything back. His smile was from ear to ear, as so was hers. She knew that he knew, what this song meant to her and from then on that song meant a whole lot more to her.

Once that song ended they slumped down on the couch, his left arm brining her closer to him while his right hand cupped her cheek as he went in to kiss her. The kiss was slow and intimate; they both knew it was there second chance, well 5th for him.

"Jethro, I thought you were working on your boat?" she asked him, as they parted

"Well I was calling you to see if you would join me, but then I didn't hear anything so I came up to check on you" he said smiling at her and kissing her temple

"Aren't you always looking out for me" she said winking at him, which made her earn a nudge on the side and a slight gaze

"Well, yes I am. Until I found you dancing in my living room"

"It's just that I love that song, Jet. It's so right, you know?" she said while looking at him

"Yes Ziver, I know." he said looking at her

"You know?" giving him a quizzical look, referring to what the song meant

"I know." Saying that in a boss kind of voice

"How?" She said while leaning away from him and crossing her arms in front of her

"I listened to the lyrics" he said, earning him a kiss and a hug

"I knew I loved you for some reason"

"I love you too, Ziver. Now will you come with me to the basement?"

"Sure." They got up from their position on the couch and headed over to the basement, a song was playing on his radio. But she had no idea what it was; it was in another language, Italian perhaps. –Tony would be proud- she thought.

"Jet, do you know that song, I've never heard it before" she said while reaching the final step, Gibbs was already at his boat.

"Of course I know it, it's one of my five songs" he said proudly as he grabbed the sander and went over to Ziva. Wrapping his arms around her from the back, he walked them over to the boat were they began to sand it together.

"It's called O' Sole Mio, Italian for 'My Own Sun'" he said whispering into her right ear

"Really? Have you ever sung it to anyone before?" she said with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice

"No, but I plan too" he said smiling, noticing the jealous tone "to you" as he buried his head into her hair and kissed the sensitive spot right behind her ear

"Che bella cosa e' na jurnata'e'sole  
>n'aria serena dopo na tempesta<br>pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa  
>che bella cosa na giornata'e sole"<p>

His low voice singing to her made an impact so great, that it sent shivers through her body. His voice resonating through her ears as he continued to sing, it was such a spur of the moment. She turned around in his embrace and snuggled up in the crook of his neck, feeling the vibrations of his voice through his chest. It made her feel loved, satisfied, and completely lost in him.

Once the song ended he lowered his head to reach her, but stopped briefly and dark hazel brown met with dark icy blue. He felt so much passion, so much love for her in that moment that the only way to show her, was to kiss her. So he did. He explored every millimeter of her mouth, tasting her, devouring her but loving her most importantly.

He pulled back for air and looked into her eyes; all he could see was lust, desire and love. Gibbs expected that she would see the same in his, and she did.

"I didn't know you knew Italian" she said while not breaking eye contact

"And I didn't know that you would pour your heart into a stereo" replying with a smirk

"Well I guess we have a lot to learn, about one another still." She said smiling at him and giving him a quick peck

"We'll have time for that, but for another time, right now we are going to be pretty busy" he said with mischievously grin and look as he picked her up bridal style and climbed up to his bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he slowly deposited her onto his bed and climbed on top of her.

They would get to know more about themselves later on. Tonight they had other plans in mind; wonderful plans according to Ziva and Gibbs.


End file.
